


這是因為我們能感到疼痛

by kurasio



Series: You Are My Air [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 朴珍榮把他的嚮導借給了金有謙。





	這是因為我們能感到疼痛

**Author's Note:**

> 哨嚮；有謙中心，cp伉儷。  
沒頭沒尾的流水帳。

金有謙第四回被撂倒在軟墊上時還是沒能忍住發出吃痛的聲音，那人擋住了頭上的日光燈，表情看上去就沒那麼真實。他企圖攀著那人的手把對方拖得失去重心，卻只是被輕鬆地拉起。

「你沒有加強訓練。」朴珍榮用篤定的語氣說。

「我有......！」金有謙才試圖反駁，卻在下一刻又被勾住腳踝旋倒在地。

朴珍榮俯瞰著他，幾乎要聽見他嘆氣出聲。

「你有的話，不會是這樣。」

分明是公報私仇，金有謙不禁有些委屈地想，卻不敢說出口。朴珍榮站在那裡居高臨下地看著他，抱著手臂用不置可否的態度和冷淡的表情。

明明就只是暫時讓在範哥來幫他而已。

他還記得朴珍榮那時候的表情。

他十二歲覺醒，還不到平均年齡，送他進塔裡的時候哥哥陪著幫忙填了個人資料，他已長得比同齡人還高上許多，來領他的人都忍不住多看幾眼。那時朴珍榮還在第一線，他從零碎的簡報中與課堂間的耳語裡聽說了這個名字。頂級哨兵，全勝戰績，刻苦的全才云云，他在一次例行檢查的時候在醫務室裡第一次與這位大名鼎鼎的前輩打上照面，那時他坐在那裡抽血，咬著嘴唇忍住不讓眼淚迸出來，卻聽見匆促的腳步和著吆喝推開了門。

朴珍榮被架著送進門內，明明渾身浴血，眼神卻還是凌厲過人。

那是金有謙對他的第一印象。

幾個月後他又聽說朴珍榮暫時退下來做培訓官，早上消息才傳遍飯廳，下午他就接到召喚來到七樓走廊盡頭的訓練室。在那裡等著他的是穿著素色上衣和運動褲的朴珍榮，一派輕鬆地坐在軟墊上等他。

你好，有謙。準備好接受特殊訓練了嗎？

朴珍榮作為他的訓練官不算過分嚴厲，卻總有辦法讓他心虛地告饒。

「你知道再幾週就是年中驗收了吧。」朴珍榮在金有謙累得癱倒在地時扔了瓶水給他，一邊用冷漠的表情說出噩耗。他哀嚎了聲，想要躲掉正面問題，卻被朴珍榮的精神動物弄得繃緊了神經。白色的狼不屑地瞟了他一眼，想像叼崽子一樣咬住他的後頸，被金有謙一激靈躲開。

「哇！哥的精神體怎麼這麼過分！我脖子差點被咬斷了。」

「那是他察覺到了你在偷懶。」朴珍榮懶得搭理他的抗議，只是伸出手將他從地板拉起。「跟在範哥的疏導訓練配合得怎麼樣？」

「......。」

金有謙扁了扁嘴。

「沒有問題吧，就那樣。」他小聲地說。朴珍榮眼睛一轉他就覺得要被燒出個洞，然而對方也懶得再戳穿。「在範哥說你挺有天賦的，就是太敏感了。」

他摀住耳朵，覺得再說下去就要掩飾不住大幅動搖。

-

林在範進了訓練室，坐在他的對面。

「又被你珍榮哥訓了？」林在範笑了笑，伸手揉亂他的頭髮。「你別看他老挑你毛病，他喜歡你得很。」

「......我覺得珍榮哥只是想要殺了我。」金有謙嘀咕著，他的精神動物依偎在腿邊，小獅子顯得比自己還要僵硬一些，不時抬眼瞟著對面的人。嚮導的精神動物就在他身後隨性地繞著圈子，猞猁的眼睛骨碌碌的，將眼神在他們倆身上來回很難讓人放鬆下來。

「好啦，有謙，打開你的精神圖景。」林在範用雙手捧住他的臉頰，表情瞬間嚴肅了起來。

上面的那些傢伙，他們想要早點把你加入可以出任務的哨兵行列。朴珍榮露出微妙的表情，那時他還不明白那代表著什麼。我知道你還沒有匹配的嚮導，或許是因為還小，那個人還沒覺醒......。

不過，我的嚮導會協助你。

他的訓練官說，在「我的」兩個字加上了難以察覺的重音。

精神訓練又比搏鬥術更困難一些，林在範第一次讓他打開精神圖景時感嘆著圖景範圍的廣闊，然而一試圖踏入他的精神領域，金有謙就覺得腦袋被壓著痛毆。疏導訓練在他抱頭痛哭了幾次後不得不宣告暫停，他躺在地上喘息，聽見林在範到了門邊跟誰低聲討論著該如何是好。換人幫他吧，林在範低聲說，我又不是什麼高階嚮導，不擅長這個。幾分鐘後蓬鬆的動物毛皮蹭過他的臉頰脖頸，他知道那是林在範的精神動物，那雙眼睛跟他很像。

林在範讓人來接他，離開時跟他說會再跟朴珍榮討論訓練是否要繼續。不要，拜託不要，金有謙想說，但還是把話語都吞進肚子裡。

隔天見到朴珍榮時，那人卻只說第二次會比較好的。

「我跟珍榮說他應該來看看你的精神訓練，畢竟你們比較多共通的語言。」林在範在練習結束後會帶他去吃東西恢復體力，通常這個時候的話題總是會兜兜轉轉回到朴珍榮的身上。

「在範哥跟珍榮哥是怎麼匹配的？」他隨口問。

「就覺醒之後做了體檢，合適度正好相當。」林在範回答得過於簡單了，不是他想知道的答案。「那為什麼珍榮哥要讓哥來帶我？」

他才問完第二個問題，林在範就沉默了下來。

金有謙並不遲鈍，他早已察覺朴珍榮在精神訓練中的缺席是一種幼稚的抗議，明明身為他的訓練官應該要在場掌控事態才對，卻又因為那樣昭然若揭的理由負氣不看。他把湯飯送進嘴裡，才想嘟囔著算了，林在範就嘆了口氣。

「珍榮說由我來會比較好，能力上來說我也沒有傷害你的可能性。」那人摸了摸下巴，倒像是在思考。「你應該知道珍榮是塔裡的第一把交椅吧。」

「嗯。」

「不過我不是，我頂多算是中階裡頭表現良好的嚮導，只是因為我適合他。」

那樣還不夠嗎，金有謙想問，卻因嘴裡塞滿了食物錯過開口的時機。林在範笑了笑，又伸手拍了拍他。

「而且你珍榮哥現在不能出任務，我也是閒著。」

-

偶爾他痛恨耳語，因為耳語過於無情。

他不需要很輾轉就知道了朴珍榮調離了第一線是由於精神損傷，他的嚮導沒辦法幫他做出完美的屏障，卻還是在最後把他從受傷的精神領域裡頭帶了回來。幸或不幸，不是無法挽回的傷害，只是需要休養。

然而也傳出了希望他們拆夥，讓朴珍榮與更高階嚮導搭擋的消息。

朴珍榮並沒有直接或間接否認任何傳聞，他只是在訓練室裡等他，用常人難以追上的體能與技巧將他一次次地撂倒。他們都不是善於言辭的人，眼前的哨兵與他的嚮導，金有謙想，他們什麼都不說，只一意孤行地做去做，最後世界只會剩下自己。

可是他不想只是那樣。

他只能一次次從地上爬起，用全身的力道回擊，向世界抗議。

「你很擅長使用刀械的攻擊，搏擊卻不太行。」朴珍榮的評語過於客觀，那麼主觀的呢，他想追問，卻又沒有勇氣。他不知道朴珍榮是怎樣看他的，當他試圖在那雙湖水一樣平靜的眼睛裡頭找尋答案，最後只會看見自己狼狽的倒影。

「精神訓練的時候，你不能那麼抗拒，」朴珍榮說。「要把全身的力氣都放開，讓嚮導走進去，他才能撫平你所有失去平衡的感官。」

「那哥倒是來看我訓練啊。」金有謙小聲嘀咕，他知道那人完全聽見了，卻又不想回答。

「這是為了你好。」朴珍榮柔聲說道。

那不是，在夜晚他遭受覺醒後的熱潮襲擊時，白色的狼會安靜地來到他的房間，偶爾猞猁也踩著毛茸茸的步伐來到他的床前，他會放出幼獅與牠們偎在一起，在動物柔軟的毛皮中昏昏欲墜。好像那樣他就不再感到孤單一樣，明明他們之間排除了一切，卻又不得不接受他的存在。他知道再多打開一點，他就會對嚮導產生單方面的強烈依附，那不是他想要的，於是死命拉緊了最後一扇門。

白天朴珍榮會用更多的訓練與互搏讓他筋疲力竭，林在範則在訓練時摸摸他的頭，安慰他那些不安穩的狀態很快就會過去。可是當我不屬於誰的時候，金有謙想要質問，我又怎麼會安穩。

他在長廊的盡頭抓住朴珍榮的手，即使那樣也用盡了全力。

「我想要你看我的精神訓練，在旁邊告訴我要怎麼做。」不然我學不會的，他小聲地說。

朴珍榮突然笑了起來。「我要怎麼看著我的嚮導去幫別人疏導呢。」

我會死的，你知道嗎。

金有謙知道朴珍榮沒有說謊，他揪著他的手指捏得過分用力，好像不努力克制力道就會連自己都捏碎。那雙眼睛裡閃爍著陌生的火花，金有謙想，若不是憤怒的情緒對象是自己，他會覺得那是拙劣的他與幾乎完美的朴珍榮最接近的一刻。

「你看，你非得逼我說到這個地步。」朴珍榮嘆了口氣，再次抬起頭時又是平常的模樣。他越過金有謙推開了門，林在範在裡頭等，他分明聽見了，卻默不作聲。

金有謙知道自己太幼稚了，朴珍榮在他身後關上了門，他就低下頭簌簌哭泣。

「下次不要再這樣了。」林在範不帶責備地說。

白色的狼沒有離去，在牆邊轉了幾圈，找到一個居高臨下的位置坐下。

他們還是太縱容他了。


End file.
